Secret confessions of a lonely wolf
by WhiteWolve
Summary: Harry has just escaped the aftermath of the war because he cant handle the attention and pressure everyone was putting on him and moves to forks where he finds his soul mate, Jacob of all people. It's better than it sounds, warning for smut M/M pairing don't like don't read


A/N: I just had this idea for a one shot and had to write it. I usually don't do one shots. This could turn out to be much more, later. Also if interested check out my other story: A Wolfs Roses

Secret confessions of a lonely wolf

I have never believed in love at first sight, or in the whole imprinting thing, but that changed when I first saw him. It was my junior year of high school, and I was in Spanish II when he came in.

He was tall, had black hair and a light complexion, his eyes were bright green that was hidden my thick black frames, if he lost the glasses, you could see more easily just how attractive the young man was. The teacher put him right next to me so I took advantage of the opportunity to talk to him.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Hey. I am Harry." He said in a quiet tone.

"So…you're new here, right?" I asked he just nodded.

"All the way from England" he said. I was shocked that he had a sexy British accent. We started talking and stuff then after weeks of talking I decided not to ruin our little friendship by telling him how I felt, my telling him about my family history, about me being a wolf, and the fact that I had imprinted on him. I really didn't want to hurt him or freak him out just yet with that little bit of information.

A couple days later, I saw him walking past my house...in the rain. I ran out to see what he was up to; he had a sad expression on his face, one that portrayed loss, all I wanted to do was make him smile again, take away all the pain he felt, make sure no one hurts him ever again.

"Harry!" I yelled out. He approached me, keeping his head low as he went shockingly he pulled me into my garage.

"Jacob, I have to tell you..." He said. I looked confused.

"I can't keep this from you any longer...I love you, I don't know… why or how it just happened" he whispered, stepping cautiously away looking at me with fear in his eyes. I stared at him for what felt like ages until he turned around to leave...I grabbed him by the arm, pulled him to me, and kissed him.

I kissed him as hard as I dared; I tried to show him just how I felt in that one first kiss. I pulled back whispering "I love you. I always have" he smiled at me; I grabbed his hand as I led him to my room.

Once we had reached our destination, I kissed him as I took his shirt off and then I stared at his beautiful body. I smiled and he pulled my shirt off, never taking his eyes off me. As he stared at my shirtless body, I felt my cock grow a little more. I pulled him to me and he ran his hands over my ass. Then he slowly pulled my jeans down, cautiously looking up at me with those bright beautiful green orbs of his. I smiled and nodded a little, telling him it was ok.

He kissed me as his hand ran down my chest headed straight for my boxers. I moaned a bit as I felt his cold hand over my cock. Then I pulled his jeans off and slowly touched his hard on. It felt sexy, he was sexy, my new brand of heroin, I wanted more.

I slid his boxers down and slowly bent to my knees. I took a little bit of him in my mouth and slowly worked my tongue over the head. He started moaning my name. I took more and more into my mouth, he tasted so good just like I knew he would. However, all of a sudden, he stopped me.

"Wait. I don't wanna cum yet" he moaned in that sexy accent, reluctantly I stopped and got up. He trailed kissed down my throat until he reached the skin above my collar sucking at the pulse point before he continued trailing kissed down my body as he bent down on to his knees to copy my previous actions. I got even harder as he sucked me slow at first but then sped up when I told him he was good at this.

Harry met my eyes and his tongue pressed against the tip of my cock before sliding down it. I shut my eyes; let my hips move with him until he pressed one hand back against my hips to hold me in place against my bed. His tongue liking the full length of my shaft before he sliding back down again taking as much of me as he could in, sucking heard and fast.

I moaned loudly. I did not now he was...gay. I'm just so glad that he is because it makes thing so much easier and happy to be with him. All too soon I was yelling his name as I came deep in his throat causing him to gag a little at the sudden new sensation of my cum hitting the back of his throat. I rode out my orgasm savouring every moment while Harry milked whatever was left of me. I went down on him again until he came. His sticky white cum filling my mouth, I didn't want to stop, Harry tasted so good I could just suck him forever.

He kissed me again loving how he tastes on my lips, after we were both spent we laid in my bed and he looked in my eyes.

"I love you Jake. I love you" he smiled.

"I love you so much, Harry. Always have." Those were our last words as we fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

Read and review. 3


End file.
